What A Wicked Way
by TheAsylumGirl
Summary: Team Natsu take on a strange request, a town on the Southern side of Fiore has had a spell cast on it where everyone in, entering and leaving the town are forced to say their thoughts regardless of the question or moment. This isn't a problem for the pink airhead as he already says what he thinks, but what about the private thoughts of Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Carla?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction =[ So sorry if it's not good or the chapters aren't long _**

* * *

Chapter 1

A storm raged on in Magnolia, people ran for cover into shops and children splashed around in joy as their parents watched on from warm café's. A lone figure pulled their hood tighter to their face and grumbled to themselves about the poor choice in clothing for today's weather. Water filled their baggy boots and every step felt like trudging through slimy mud. Their skirt and tank top stuck closely to their skin, irritating it and worsening her mood even further. Why did she even decide to go out today?

"Lucy!" Natsu greeted as the doors to the guild slowly creaked open. Quickly slipping in and throwing her coat on a nearby hat rack Lucy shook some water off herself before taking her boots off and letting the excess water flood the entrance. Once she heard her companion shout her name she looked over before saying something to herself and heading over to the bar.

"A hot chocolate please… and do you have a towel?" Lucy whined, slipping onto a stool and splaying her arms across the countertop. The barmaid giggled to herself before disappearing behind closed doors.

"Lucy! I called your name!" Natsu said blatantly leaning on the counter and moving closer to the side of her face. The irritated girl suddenly snapped her head to look at him,

"And I ignored you" a childish comment, she knew but she was not in a good mood right now. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground, with a quick squeal she felt warm arms embrace her soaking self and slowly heat up. Soft streams of vapour came off Lucy and in no time her body and clothes were warmed. Just in time for Mirajane to come back with a large mug, topped with cream and marshmallows and a large fluffy towel. She stopped to see Natsu hugging Lucy tightly and an almost unnoticeable glint came to her eyes.

"What a cute couple" Mirajane suddenly exclaimed, putting the items on the counter and clapping her hands together. Lucy suddenly pushed away from him, her face going bright red, "We're not a couple" she screamed to Mirajane who simply smiled and went to help another wet comrade.

Now that she was dry and comfortably sipping a warm cup of cocoa Lucy finally turned all her attention to the guild and the members within it. The guild wasn't as packed as it normally was, probably due to the horrendous weather. Team Natsu was here as always, sitting at a table in the middle talking about strength and other topics. Before she could continue looking around Natsu waved his hands in front of her, "What's wrong with you Luce, I've been trying to talk to you since you got here" he said pouting, she took a long sip of her cocoa, eyes closed before replying "The world doesn't revolve around you Natsu" he tilted his head, confused before brushing it off and grabbing her wrist as she finished her hot chocolate. Quickly he strode to the rest of the group.

"Lucy's finally ready" Natsu shouted before plopping himself down with the rest of the gang. Erza looked up and smiled to her before turning back to her conversation with Happy about the different types of fish. Gray raised his hand in a lazy wave and continued to ignore the comments by Natsu, looking a lot more interested in a wall than his teammate. As Lucy sat down Erza concluded her talk to Happy about how cats can't live off fish only and how he should have a healthier diet and turned to Lucy, sliding a piece of paper to her.

"A mission" Erza said simply, watching as Lucy picked it up questionably and read over the contents, her eyes finally landed on the payments and her eyes almost popped out of her head, "That's a lot of money" Lucy gasped reading over it again to make sure it wasn't a coffee stain that added an extra zero. Erza nodded, more to herself than Lucy, "It's been on the board for a long time, I'm not sure why no other guild has completed it yet but now it's our turn, we leave once the storm stops and the weather warms".

The group continued to talk amongst themselves, Gray finally taking the bait of Natsu's taunts and getting a quick punch in before Erza slammed their heads on the table. Lucy waving Wendy over and forcing Natsu to dry her off too, explaining the mission to her and Carla before moving on to talk to Levy on another table. As the day progressed the guild became more packed and increasingly rowdy, fights broke out, chair were wrecked and the occasionally Lucy flew across the room screaming. Soon it was night, a full moon loomed behind clearing clouds.

"We'll meet tomorrow morning at the train station" Erza said, pushing herself up from the table and walking out to go home, closely followed by Wendy and Carla. As soon as the guild doors closed a full out scuffle happened between Natsu and Gray as they jumped around, punching and destroying everything in their sight. "I think it's time for my leave too" Lucy said, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of her head. Too distracted to notice her leave Natsu and Gray continued to fight the night away.

On her walk home Lucy leaned back to the now clear sky and counted the stars in the sky, unconsciously saying the constellation names as she walked. Most people had vacated the streets but there was the occasional drunk and couple walking around, holding each other and looking to the sky, whispering sweet nothings about how romantic the sky was tonight. Lucy sighed to herself and jumped onto the wall next to the river, it was too late for the locals to warn her but an image of them calling over to her played through her mind and a smile tugged at her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I type too quickly and think too fast! If you see any spelling mistakes please tell me!  
**

* * *

In the morning Lucy approached the station, pink suitcase in tow and a soft hum on her lips. The weather had calmed and a bright sun shone on the wet pavement, making the floor glow with light. It was relatively early in the morning, the sunrise barely ending as Lucy rounded a corner to the platform. Erza was already there, standing stiff, arms crossed and a stern look on her face. That was until Lucy caught her attention, suddenly her hard expression turning soft and a smile graced her lips,

"Hello Lucy, I see you're on time" Erza says looking to the large station clock behind them, "Yep, don't want to miss the train after all". There was an awkward silence before Wendy and Carla showed up with a light jog.

"I didn't think we'd make it, Wendy slept in so long" Carla scolded to a quietly panting Wendy. Wendy smiled sheepishly before looking around for everyone else, "If they don't turn up soon, we're leaving without them" Erza said, her scowl on her face as she turned to the pathway. Soon enough Gray appeared leisurely walking up to them with a large rucksack on his back and a bored look on his face, he was about to say something before his face was slammed into the ground.

"What is your deal!" Gray got up quickly and turned to shout at who he knew it was, Natsu, who else would collide with the only person in the area? Natsu jumped up, grinning, Happy was in tow a few feet behind the boys, carrying a large sack of what is probably fish. "I wanted to get here before you, Ice Pick… and I did" Natsu said quickly, running up to the unimpressed girls and saluting. Everyone rolled their eyes as a train pulled into a station. People filed into the carriages, Lucy pushing Natsu on and to their seats, his face already going green with anticipation.

The ride was mainly quiet, with short bursts of small talk about the weather and changing scenery; the main source of noise was Natsu groaning in agony on Lucy's lap and her petting his head. Everyone was still tired from last night and waking up early certainly didn't help. Their eyes closed one by one and their heads dropped slowly to their chests; the occasional light snore echoed in the cabin.

It wasn't long before Lucy opened her eyes again, the sun rising higher and now its intense glare intensified through the window she sat next to. Squinting at the rays before her she tried shifting herself to face away from the blinding light but even the smallest of movements caused the dragon slayer to moan and groan. This instantly woke up Erza, as she was naturally a light sleeper.

"What's wrong" Erza whispered, leaning forwards slightly. Lucy shook her head before looking to the window and squinting. Erza sat opposite her, she turned and instantly came back, rubbing her eyes lightly. She nodded back before leaning back and pulling the blinds down for her, "No, don't worry, I'm awake now" Lucy assured in a hushed tone, Erza was sceptical but shrugged her shoulders and lifted it back up.

"Do you know how much longer we have?" Lucy enquired to the redhead, Erza leaned back and crossed her arms, her eyes closed and she hummed, "I'd say we have a few more hours" Lucy sighed again before standing slowly, carefully moving Natsu's head to the cushion she once sat at. She gestured for Erza to follow her so that they could talk normally, away from the sleeping mages.

The carriage door closed behind the girls as they made their way to the restaurant. Now that the train had passed more stops and the day was moving along, the carriages were a lot more packed, raucous laughter filled the cart as the girls walked in. Taking a seat in the corned the girls ordered some food and drink before smiling to each other.

"I know they were asleep but it's still nice to have some alone time from them" Lucy grinned to Erza. The reequip mage grinned back, "I certainly enjoy eating my food in peace too" the girls laughed at their snipes to the boys and continued for a short while.

"So tell me Lucy, why were you so annoyed at Natsu yesterday?" Erza tilted her head to the side, Lucy scoffed and pouted, crossing her arms, "Well he jumped through my window that morning, told me to come to the guild or he'd carry me there and then ran off… just as the storm started!" Lucy exclaimed, still shivering at the thought of the chafing wet clothing, Erza mused for a second,

"He did dry you off though" again Lucy sighed, keeping up her argument even though she knew she couldn't be angry at the pink head forever.

"Yeah without my permission, he just suddenly entered my personal space and hugged me" at that last comment her face flushed red, something that couldn't be hidden easily. Erza smirked, "Don't worry Lucy your secrets safe with me" she winked and looked over her shoulder, calling out for their food.

"Se-se-secret!" Lucy gasped, her face going even more red, something she thought impossible. Erza nodded as if she understood the meaning of life, "Everyone saw your blush in the guild, and again you blush just thinking about him" she said as if it were fact. Lucy shook her head quickly, the waiter arrived with their orders and she immediately stuffed her face with pasta, trying to find something else to do than talk about this topic.

On the other side of the room the restaurant doors opened, Wendy and the two cats strode in, looking around the room for their missing friends. They quickly spotted the girl sat in the corner, Erza's bright red hair and Lucy's glossy blonde were hard to miss, they made their way over and sat at the table next to them.

"We woke up and saw you two weren't there, Gray was awake but he thought it'd be best to keep an eye on Natsu, much to his regret" Wendy giggled, remembering the flustered attitude Gray made when they asked if he wanted to come. His stomach growled yes but his moaning friend nearby wailed no. "I'm bringing him back a sundae after we've eaten" she said brightly, quickly passing her order of a chicken salad to the waiter.

"Luucyyy, Natsu makes so much noise when you're not comforting him" Happy complained as he made his way onto her lap, she smiled before taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake. "I need to eat eventually; his pillow needs a break sometime" Lucy stretched one leg out to the side and flexed it a bit which earned some light laughter from the growing group.

"So what were you two talking about while we were asleep" Wendy inquired, leaning on the table before Carla told her to sit up straight. Lucy choked on her drink mid sip and the blush returned to her face, as all the attention was on her she couldn't hide it yet again. "we were discussing her infatuation with Natsu of course" Erza said nonchalantly, putting a small piece of cake into her mouth. Happy looked up at Lucy and stared at her for what seemed like hours before he flew into the air, circling her chanting "Lucy llllllikes Natsu" this caught the attention of nearby people before Lucy yanked him down from the air and sat on him, waving at the people not to worry.

"Please don't spread lies around" Lucy howled to the ceiling, comical tears rising. Wendy and Erza laughed at her reaction before Erza smiled and held onto Lucy's hands, "True or false, we won't say any more about it" Lucy copied her smile, "Thank you". Wendy's meal soon arrived, along with some fish for Carla and Happy, they sat and chatted about the mission ahead and plans for it,

"The request was very vague and worded strangely, but it should be fine, they said they would elaborate when we get there" Erza said, pulling out the paper again and reading over it, a stranger walked by and looked over her shoulder at the paper before gasping and pushing themselves into Erza's face,

"You shouldn't go there ma'am, unless you want to ruin your friendship of course!" he said, arms flailing around wildly, Erza stood up and pushing him into the seat she was once in,

"What do you mean? Explain yourself" she said, crossing her arms seriously, the man looked around at the inquisitive gazes of the female's mages and cats,

"It's worded weirdly because anyone who's been in the town, even if they leave have to speak their mind, they probably tried really hard not to write anything overly weird" he said stroking his face as if he were a detective on a hard mission. Erza looked over to the rest of her group before processing his words.

"And how do you know this?" she says after a while, "I live there! My friend called me months ago not to go near except if I wanted to ruin my life, he told me way too much information than I'd wanted to hear" under his breath, Lucy heard him mumble about not wanting to hear about reoccurring constipation. Erza let the man leave, then she told the team to come back to their seats when they were done eating, Lucy followed Ezra's leave, excusing herself from Wendy, Carla and Happy.

"I'm not sure how to take this new piece of information" Erza said as they walked back to their seats, Lucy frowned as she thought about those words, "We should call the requester and talk to them outside the affected area so that we don't get this curse" she said as if a lightbulb had gone off in her head. Erza nodded in agreement, walking past their seats to find a phone. Lucy sat back down in her seat, placing Natsu on her lap once more,

"This is going to be a long mission" Lucy said, looking over to Gray she started to explain what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the first reviews! I'm still not sure how this website works so I can't thank you all, even people who just come for curiosity's sake, thank you!**

 **Again if there are any mistacos place tell me ^o^/~**

Finally, the train pulled up to its last station, it was around 3pm and only a small number of people remained on the train beside Team Natsu. A few clouds had gathered in the sky and a light wind ruffled the leaves on nearby trees. Local townspeople chatted casually, walking around and shopping at their own leisure, enjoying the day so far.

People quickly left the train, eager to get home to their families and friends; Wendy, Carla and Happy were the first of the team to leave the train, having the lightest luggage. Then followed Gray and Erza, Erza pulling her large amount of luggage with her; and then there was Lucy an Natsu.

Lucy pulled Natsu by the shoulders off the train, her suitcase hooked around his foot and his bag hanging limply from her shoulder. She repeatedly shrugged it back into the crook of her neck whilst wiggling Natsu from the train step onto the platform.

Everyone had moved onto the side and the train conductor stood nearby, waiting to lock the doors and close shop for this train ride. All eyes were on her and she knew it, suddenly she got annoyed and kicked Natsu over to them before dragging his and hers stuff over to them. A short look was shared between everyone and then a smile, and to finish, a laugh.

Erza led the way to the local inn and asked for 2 rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. It was a quaint little inn, not too big and not too small with a homely feel to it. It made the team feel at ease inside with warm colours decorating the space. An elderly couple owned the inn and were very friendly about the whole room arrangement, even offering them a free meal if they helped the man with some gardening in the back. Free food instantly perked the now recovered dragon slayer and he instantly took up that offer, running to the backdoor.

"The man on the phone agreed to meet up later today in a bar nearby, he also said my voice was 'hot' and he's looking forward to this" Erza cringed slightly, remembering the phone call. Everyone shared a looked before heading to their respected rooms, they were eager to go out again and stretch their legs from the long train ride.

Natsu had easily pulled up the weeds in the garden and said he held up his end of the deal, the couple were more than happy to start cooking dinner for the group. It would be done in a few hours, as they were making a large roast meal for the group and the meat needed time to slow cook.

"We're going shopping for supplies" Erza said, Lucy smirked behind her, their plan to go clothes shopping commenced. Gray didn't care either way and started walking off with the girls but Happy protested, crying he saw some big fish in a lake nearby. Not wanting to argue about this they let him go, with Natsu accompanying, they all agreed to meet at 4pm in the centre of the shopping district to go to the bar and then to the inn to eat.

With the larger group, they headed into the main shopping sector instantly, it was a large octagonal shaped plaza, they floor was various mosaics depicting the history of the town and the country. Using bright and contrasting colours it was a lovely sight in the mid-afternoon sun. Stalls were placed amongst the centre of the plaza, set up in a way to make each one visible wherever you were. The larger restaurants and bars were the walls of the plaza, waiters and waitresses were setting up outside tables for the evening rush and groups of friends were already heading into the bars.

Lucy and the now summoned Plue headed directly to the mage shops to look for possible new keys or important medicines whilst Erza went to a conveniently placed armoury, next to a patisserie, Gray decided to grab a light snack and went to get a snow cone from a cold food stand and Wendy and Carla went cloth shopping.

The mage shop was rather large for the area the town was located but contained mundane things. Potions that were basically stronger fertilisers and pesticides lines the walls with magical agricultural equipment to make farming easier. In a corner of the shop was more melee orientated potions and crafts; some of these interested Lucy, such as temporary magic boosts and the ever-worldwide health potions. She grabbed a few health potions and one 'magic boost' potion and paid for them easily.

During Lucy's tame afternoon, Erza quickly made her way into the armoury, perusing the over the top armours aimed mainly at men, the blades they sold were, well in her opinion, pathetic. One of her heavenly blades could easily slice these in half, heck if she grabbed one right now and bent it… oops! Erza now had some explaining and payments to the owner to do.

Gray sat at a bench near the ice cream stand with his ice cone. Although the weather was slightly chilly people around still came to buy ice cream. As Gray was eating his ice cream he noticed that a few people walking by him were giving him strange looks, a woman with her child even covered her kids' eyes and hurried them past him. What was going on?

The snow cone was melting slightly and dripped onto him, looking down he realised that he had unconsciously taken his clothes off, leaving him in his underwear! Freaking out at the sudden realisation he dropped the rest of the snow cone on himself and tried wiping it off him, but this ended up in it looking like he was 'sensually' rubbing the cone on himself. Nearby people screamed, mothers grabbed their children and fled, father tried to start a fight with Gray which results in an all-out brawl. As a trained fighter Gray easily took them out, but a stranger that randomly turns up and starts a fight with all the locals was certainly suspicious and in no time, he was getting arrested by the police. Or at least they tried but Gray was putting up a fuss about it.

Wendy and Carla looked through the aisles of this shop, Wendy didn't see anything her size and the lingerie section had nothing in her size. She looked down mournfully grabbing her breasts and sighing, "I'll never have big boobs" she whispered to herself. Carla scoffed at her comment before walking to the girl's section, as a cat obviously, she couldn't wear normal ladies' clothes so it resulted in her buying little girls' clothes. Suddenly they were interrupted by a commotion happening outside.

Lucy, Wendy and Carla walked out of their respected shops (Plue had just gone back) to see Erza getting kicked out and banned from an armoury and the sheriff of the town trying to arrest Gray. Oh dear, they thought, Lucy went straight to the sheriff to explain Gray's 'habit and how it wasn't his fault' whereas Wendy went to apologise to the owner before Erza lost her temper. Carla on the other hand placed both palms on her face and sat on a bench to wait for the group to calm down.

Meanwhile by the lake about half an hour walk from the town and a little way from the train tracks Happy and Natsu happily chilled by the lakefront, makeshift fishing poles in their hands. Happy was happily chewing on a fish he had just caught, Natsu was lying back in the grass staring up at the sky, his pole was not a pole but a piece of string tied around his toe.

"Natchew" Happy said through a full mouth, he quickly swallowed, put his pole down and waddled over to the almost snoozing mage. He barely grunted a reply before Happy jumped on his stomach to wake him up and get his attention.

"What is it buddy?" Natsu asked, awake now and sitting up, Happy moved to his lap before his big eyes found Natsu's,

"Do you think Lucy llllikes you?" the small cat asked, unintentionally rolling his tongue in the process. Natsu tilted his head to the side confused, "of course she'd like me, we're team mates after all!" he said grinning, the urge to fight sparked in his eyes. Happy rolled his eyes and shook his head before jumping off Natsu and ringing in another fish, saying nothing else about the matter. In no time, they had caught a few more fish, ate a fish, packed the rest and headed back.

The commotion could be compared to something like a witch burning, a large crowed surrounded a minority and shouted obscenities at them. The police didn't care what Lucy said, telling her to not get involved with them and her boyfriend. The mention of boyfriend sent Lucy lashing out without thinking and she punched the police officer in the face, her face blushing bright red. The other police officer who had appeared and was holding Gray back suddenly let him go and pushed him away from him into the growing crowd.

It turns out the rules of the town was that if you interfered in something regarding the police you had to fight it out with the police. If you won you and your friends could get away from the problem with minimal repercussions, but if you lost you and your friends would be jailed and trailed for twice the normal sentence. Strange rules but this was a smallish town so of course weird rules would arise sometimes.

Both police officers stood up and circled Lucy who as now awkwardly blabbering about how she didn't mean it, and it was then they explained the rules of the town to her,

"If that's the case then we can fight alongside her to!" someone in the crowd shouted and out came none other than the pink haired idiot known as Natsu. He hit his fists together ready to fight, a small amount of fire came off them, from somewhere else in the crowd Erza, Wendy and Carla pushed their way through and Gray easily froze his hand cuffs off before joining them in the circle. Suddenly the large crowd took a few steps back and they started whispering amongst themselves.

"Are you… mages?" One of the officers asked them slowly, Natsu grinned again "Hell yeah we are! And I'm ready for a fight!" he shouted, breathing fire in the air and looking around to anyone else who wanted to fight him. Again, the crowd took one step back, the sheriff took one forward before collapsing on his hands and knees, his sudden hard exterior gone, with tears streaming down his face.

"Please! Save the town of Heavensbed!" He screamed into the ground, suddenly people around them started dropping and screaming for help, the group slowly turned to look at the people begging at them, "That is where our job is located" Erza said slowly, pulling out the paper, the sheriff looked up before asking to see the paper. He calmed down and bit before nodding and pointing to a nearby pub, "Alfredo never leaves that place anymore, he thinks making him drunk hides his curse" the man explained before turning and dispelling the crowd. Turning to each other they shrugged and moved towards the pubs, the meeting time was about now anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

The pub was smaller than the other, situated on one of the side alleys near the plaza but not directly on it. The front sagged slightly, making it look as if it were looming over them. It seems as if the town pumped a lot of money into making the plaza look good, but it didn't have enough investments in the rest of the establishments.

Walking inside it was dark and gloomy compared to the outside, as if the pub itself repelled the outside light. Small lacrimas floated above each table, their soft glow sending a sort of eerie light throughout the room. The bartender nodded to them, a dirty glass in his hand, he didn't say anything though and continued to rub the glass whilst staring into the distance.

Looking around there weren't many people now, a few lonely people sat on their own at various parts of the room, faces looking down not even noticing the people who had just walked in, either they didn't care or were too far gone into their drinks to sense anything anymore. This seemed like the type of place someone who wanted to disappear went to.

Someone called them over from the side of the room, he was closer to the front of the bar than the back compared to everyone else, his eyes blinking one after the other. This man sat there was balding slightly, his hair messy and his belly overflowing onto the table. His face was grey, as if all the time he spent in the bar had seeped the colour from his face and life; his clothes were ragged, stiff and crinkled showing little care.

"Are you th' mages from Fairy Tail" the man slurred slightly, his hand was holding a jug and as he moved the contents of it sloshed about, some spilling over and drenching his already alcohol coated sleeve. Erza was the first one to take in his appearance and brush it off, Natsu and Wendy covered their noses, their dragon senses heightened and the bad smell of the bar only making things worse.

"Yes, are you Alfredo?" Erza asked, taking a seat opposite him, the others slowly followed, Lucy standing behind and to the left of Erza, Gray behind and to the right; Wendy and Natsu stayed near the entrance with the cats in their arms. The man froze for a second, taking in their reply and processing it through his drunk mind.

"Mmmhmmmmm" he moaned, a perverted smile gracing his lips, in the background the bartender sighed and shook his head, moving to the back room to excuse himself from what was about to happen. Wendy gave Natsu a look before turning her head back to the table.

"What I wouldn't give to bend you ladies over the table right now and take you one after the other" he said, almost a mumble but loud enough for all of them to hear. Both girls went bright red but Erza had enough sense to hold back her anger, for now, knowing his situation.

"Tell me about Heavensbed" she said slowly, keeping her calm. The man's face visibly changed and he cringed thinking about it.

"I was the one they sent" he started, staring through them, "I was the one to try and find a cure… there is no cure! Only pain! And the things I said! The things I did!" the man started wailing and crying into the table, "I slept with so many prostitutes, and wasted all the money the town spent gathering for a cure, and when I got back I told them all to suck my dick… my wife" he whispered, "You should have seen her face, utter disgust, her and the whole town threw… chased me out with verbal thoughts" he said, adding onto the end "I want to die but I'm too much of a coward"

Erza showed a stoic face, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, a quiet hum gracing her lips. The man looked up from his rant and was about to say something before Erza leaned over the table and pressed her hand firmly on his mouth, "Not another word" she says, getting up, summoning some cloth and tying it around his mouth. She stood behind him, deep in thought before Gray decided to speak up,

"It sounds bad" he said, putting a hand on the table and leaning on it, "But doable, we need more information though" Gray looks to the man and bends forward enough so their faces are inches from each other "Focus on how it happened, repeat how it happened in your mind" Gray nodded to Erza and she removed the cloth quickly.

"Everything was normal… a group came into town wearing black robes… they shouted they were taking over… we protested… three of their mages chanted in a triangle… they left… we were cursed" that was all Alfredo could manage, his next words were unrelated to the issue at hand.

"An evil guild? A cult? Other?" Lucy said, hand on her hip and an unimpressed look on her face, "It doesn't really give us any leads, when we get back to the inn I'll ask Crux if anything Celestial is going on here" she states before turning around and walking to the doorway; her and Natsu share a look before she shakes her head and walks past him and Wendy. The others follow closely, Erza telling the man to meet them tomorrow at dawn to go to the town before also taking her leave.

"Welcome back!" the elderly couple announced as the group walked through the main doors, the warm scent of slow cooked meat and roast potatoes wafted through the air. The smell practically carried Natsu and Happy to the dining room and they began eating immediately after thanking the couple. The rest of the group closely followed and quickly a rowdy commotion had begun at the dining table. Luckily the owners had eaten before their guests had gotten there so they were happily relaxing in the adjoining community room.

"I don't get it" Natsu says with a full mouth and waving a half-eaten chicken leg around "What does anyone have to accomplish by cursing a town with something like that?" Erza puts down her cutlery on her plate and turns towards Natsu, "I'm not sure, it a nuisance at most by the sounds of it" just then the elderly couple walked back in,

"It's much more than that children" the woman says, sitting at the table slowly, her partner placing a hand on her shoulder, "Imagine if every one of your deepest, darkest thoughts suddenly came to light in front of everyone you know and love" one by one the mages slowly stopped eating to listen to them, "Even the smallest, side thought, a passing comment were voiced aloud" Lucy looks down to her hands and plays with them quietly, looking slightly uncomfortable "Anything goes in that town, even secrets… if you even think about a secret it will be said and everyone will know of it" Erza leans back in her chair and turns back to the rest of them;

"If they did this on a larger scale, say the council, all hell could break loose" she mused before plopping a pea into her mouth and chewing slowly, thinking. The rest of the group started thinking to themselves before Natsu, again broke the silence

"All right! I'm all fired up! Let's do this quickly!" he shouts standing up and slamming his palms on the table "Tomorrow" Erza says, a sideways look at Natsu warning him not to go rushing in "Aye" he says, slowly sitting back down.

The night continued, uneventful until everyone retired to their beds.

A lone figure stood in the darkness outside and watched from afar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgot to shout out to the people who have been reviewing my story 3**

 **Arsh360: Thank you! I think I ramble a bit in my writing but I'm glad it's easy to read**

 **ShanaHollows: Thank you 3**

 **Edo-Salandria: Yeah, I was inspired by one of Beyonce's songs (Hold Up), that's where the title was :P**

 **Grizzly98: I know right xD**

 **Mexatron: thank you 3**

 **Naraku's Phoenix: It's all gonna start going downhill for the group here on out! Or it is!?**

 **Warning: Sexual and explicit language used as well as insinuations of rape. Rude language and everything bad will now happen from now on!**

It was an early start for the group, barely sunrise again and they were packing their things, albeit tiredly. They were to meet Alfredo today so that he could show them where exactly the town was and what they should know about it. Erza was already packed and ready, thanking the innkeepers and paying a little extra for their good hospitality.

Lucy and Wendy didn't have much, they waited outside the inn, kicking rocks about, Natsu was next to them, sat down and nodding off with a still sleeping Happy in his lap. Carla sat happily in Wendy's arms, looking up at the sky. Gray was somewhere off in the distance, brooding as always.

"We didn't specify the location we will meet but it shouldn't be hard to find Alfredo in this town" Erza said, walking up to Lucy, Natsu and Happy. Gray approached them as Natsu stood up, placing Happy on his head.

"We don't need to, I can smell his foul breath a mile away; he's still in that tavern" he said turning towards the town, nose wiggling, smelling the air. Lucy cringed at the thought of going back in there but stuck her chest out confidently, not showing her weakness and slowing down the group. Everyone grabbed their belongings, bit goodbye to the elderly couple and went on their way to start their new journey.

The man hadn't left the spot they found him in yesterday, but he was more sober now than before, probably because he had slept it off and was just waking up in front of them. Erza waited patiently next to him, he blinked up at her before a grin spread across his face, instantly her hand was on his mouth again.

"No words until I say so" she says simply, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him up towards the door. The man makes a slowly movement on his mouth showing he'll keep his lips shut until further notice. They walk in silence out of the pub and then out of the town. Erza nods to the rest of them as they prepare for the obscenities about to attack them,

"Ok" Erza says, giving a sideways look to Alfredo and taking a step away from him to walk next to Lucy.

"Somehow I'm grateful to you for showing me the light from that endless dark tunnel of alcoholism" Alfredo says, looking up into the sky and opening his arms, a foul smell coming from the sweat stained pits cause Natsu to cover his nose and walk upwind from Alfredo.

"But then I also remember that the tunnel is just a pit that I continue to dig deeper in every time I tip my head back to the bottle" his arms close and he wraps his them around himself in a comforting motion. Lucy looked over to Wendy and whispered under her breath,

"Pretty articulate for a newly sober man" Wendy giggled at her statement and the girls shared a few more little quips before Alfredo said something that made everyone stop in disbelief.

"If my wife doesn't welcome me back with open arms I might just have to drag you back to my room in the pub and have my way with you little lady… yes… I do like them small and tight… screaming…" Alfredo slows down and looks down towards Wendy's backside, smirking slightly before walking again "maybe that was why she left me because she was afraid she wasn't good enough to please me anymore, but I'm fine with a three-way too or just you, as I said"

Wendy stopped and dropped Carla unconsciously onto the floor. It began with her hand shaking before her whole body started trembling and she collapsed on the ground, trying to hide her hiccups and tears. Lucy fell with her, wrapping her arms around the girl and looking over to Alfredo; before she could smash him into a pulp Erza was already on it.

Anger, only anger in her eyes as she grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. Natsu was being held back by Gray, even if both of them wanted to pommel him to the ground Gray had more sense that they needed him.

"No more" Erza growled quietly, her eyes hidden by her hair and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Tell us where the town is, turn around and never come back… if I ever see your face again…" she left that an open threat and put him back onto the ground. Alfredo collapsed onto the ground and panted quietly before pointing to an overgrown path going into the trees,

"Follow the path, through the trees is an opening to a large clearing… that's where the town is" he clamped his mouth shut and ran away, speaking things to himself that they couldn't hear. Erza took a few deeps breaths then strode quickly to be by Wendy's side. Carla and Lucy were whispering anything they could to help her forget the moment that had just occurred. Gray had Happy carry Natsu into the sky and far away from the path Alfredo had taken home.

It took some time for Wendy to calm down, the feeling of bugs crawling under her skin wouldn't go away so quickly and even as they walked down the grassy path she rubbed her arms slowly to calm the still angry Goosebumps on her skin. Lucy hadn't taken her arm from around the girl since then and Carla held back any of her snide comments, walking mute next to her dragon slayer.

"Why didn't we just deal with that guy the moment he said that?" Natsu ranted, he was absolutely furious in the moment but had calmed down enough to annoyed ranting.

"I understand how you feel, but we must understand" Erza said quickly, her mouth clamping shut, her arms were crossed and she was deep in thought. She hadn't said much since then but when she did talk it was quickly and concise. Gray slowed down before saying something that had been on his mind,

"If it was that bad with Alfredo, what will the whole town be like?" he mused, starting to walk again to catch up with them, before anyone could think and reply they saw a bright light shining through the trees in front of them. They emerged from the trees to come face to face with a large stone wall.

"He didn't say anything about this" Wendy said quietly, looking down,

"Who goes there! Leave us alone!" someone shouted from atop the stone wall, Team Natsu looked up into the sky and covered their eyes to see a short, thin man in rags, he looked scared and confused at the new faces.

"We're from the mage guild Fairy Tail, we've come because of a request to help and possibly save the town of Heavensbed" Erza called up, authority lacing her voice, she was in a no-shit attitude right now. The man looked awkwardly around before retreating from their sight. The wall rumbled after a pregnant minute and they were face to face with a burly man.

If Lucy had to describe him, it would be a stereotypical woodchopper; he had short, curly auburn hair and a big bushy beard. He held a wide stance on the other side of the wall and held a hand as the group made their way to move in.

"Leave, I hate meeting new people and I hate seeing new faces" he said coldly, a few shorter people hid behind him, whispering amongst themselves, glancing quickly to each other.

"We were requested by the neighbouring town and… someone else" Erza bristled at the thought of him again, the man opposite her showed a disgusted face and he shouted even louder,

"Any friend of _that_ man is no friend of ours, my opinion of you has decreased drastically" he shouted, the people behind him cringed and pulled away even further from the entrance in the wall. Erza did not move her ground and started moving forwards towards the entrance. The mans' eyes flashed and he suddenly pulled an axe out from behind him,

"Do not come any closer you stupid woman! Learn your place and listen to me!" a sexist remark only enraged Erza more and she kept pushing forward, pulling her own sword out, Natsu and Gray followed her without flinching, followed a few meters behind by Wendy, Lucy, Carla and Happy.

The man's arms shook and his resolution fizzled away, he lowered the axe and leaned on it, "it's your image that's on the line not mine" someone followed "yeah says the big buff _coward!_ " his expression turned sour and he made some way for the group, "disgusting, people disgust me-"

"What an ugly personality for such an attractive man" Lucy blurted out, she covered her face with her hands, her face going bright red, "It begins" the townspeople say between each other. The strong man introduced himself as Anton, the leader of the town after the initial mayor committed suicide for unspeakable crimes. People quietly said their names and the team introduced themselves one by one.

"Personally I think you're ugly inside and out, not my type" Erza exclaimed, suddenly she slammed her mouth shut and looked to the side, her face going red, Anton laughed "Don't worry, that's one of the least insulting things I've heard in this town since… the incident… damn bastards" Anton cursed under his breath, he indicated the group to follow him to the small village in the middle of a few fields.

"If I were you I'd learn to talk permanently in whispers from now on, we speak our mind but we control how it comes out… if that makes sense" Anton said, slowly his speech down and looking confused as if his own words eluded him. Erza kept the tall man's pace nodding, "It makes sense, I won't like it but I will try, I can't say the same for my friends" Erza says looking back at them, already some townspeople were shouting at Natsu, and him shouting back.

"This place smells bad and I'm hungry" Natsu shouts into the sky, Lucy shakes her head slowly, "I wish I could eat as much as you and not put any weight on, idiot" Lucy says, whispering the last part, they had all heard Anton's warning. "I'm not an idiot Lucy, fuck off!" Natsu says as if it's nothing before he too realised what he said, "Oh shit!" Natsu says again, comically looking down at his mouth as if it were his mouths fault. Everyone in team Natsu turned and looked at him shocked.

"You swear in your mind?!" Lucy exclaims leaning back in disbelief, she looks over to the rest of them and they look slightly less shocked but still confused. Natsu scratches the back of his head, "Erza hated me swearing all the time so I did it in my head instead of out loud" he says before shrugging and continuing walking.

"Twat" someone in their group says and Wendy was shocked to find that it was Carla, Carla closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, "Can't blame me I'm forced to say this" she says, Wendy sighs "sometimes you're so annoying when you act like a brat" not as surprised Wendy covers her mouth and puts Carla down, "I'm so sorry!" Wendy shouts, Carla doesn't give her thoughts away by emotion but her mind betrayed her, "At least you finally grew some balls and spoke back to me" with that Carla went off and started walking away from Wendy.

"This is just awful, I'm regretting it already" Lucy says under her breath, she looks over to Gray who is slightly further away from the group, he keeps putting his hand over his mouth and talking under his breath, she was surprised that he had so much on his mind, and she said it. Gray looked over to her before continuing his whispering rants.

"Yep, just awful" Lucy said again, she then ran to catch up with the group heading to town.

 **A/N: Yes I know Natsu swears already but he had to be hiding something, he already speaks his mind in the manga lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't shout out to all the new reviews but thank you everyone for your love and support so far 3 I'm still new to this website so I'm not sure if my replies are like private messages or comment on the review page? Oh well, thank you again! 3**

 **People were saying they wanted longer chapters, your wish is my command :***

The field was smaller than it looked, they approached the town centre in less than 20 minutes, but they did what they could with the room considering they were in the middle of a dense forest. All the people they walked past whispered amongst themselves, repeatedly glancing at the new people,

"This is making me uncomfortable" Lucy says rubbing her arms, Goosebumps rising on her skin,

"People look at you all time the because of your skimpy outfits why are you uncomfortable now" Erza says, she understood the curse and realised that her group will come out stronger after this ordeal. Once everything had been said and done it would be forgotten and they would all move on.

"At least I'm confident enough to show myself off" Lucy spat back, pulling back after how vehement her comment sounded. Erza looked at her surprised before shaking her head and smiling,

"I _am_ confident enough, I just know I'm somewhat taken…" the rest of her sentence was muffled as she quietened herself down and pushed her hand into her mouth a bit. "I'll ignore that for now, but we'll talk again later" Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows towards Erza.

"Stop thinking about mundane things and listen to me!" Anton shouted, glaring over his shoulder and making eye contact with both women. "You call yourself mages so do your job, this problem is testing the limits of friendships around here, you'll be staying in my house with my wife until further notice… don't worry we have the space" he said, they stopped in front of a large stone house on the other side of town, it was larger than the other buildings, with pillars holding the front and ivy growing up the sides.

"We retreated into the forest after the incident, we found this run down and overgrown town and decided to take up residence. It already had a wall and defences, we think it used to be some type of stronghold in the olden times, hidden from everything" Anton said gesturing to the rest of the town.

"The town hall is the heart of this town, it's used as storage and trial rooms as well as housing people during the harder times of truthing" Anton walked up to the large mahogany double doors and pushed them open with grace, the entrance room was slightly dusty; the particles danced in the air, showing a sort of calmness to the interior.

"Truthing?" Wendy asked, walking into the room and looking up to the large ceiling, the stone was carved with images of the sun rise and movement across the sky as if even though there was a ceiling there it did not stop hiding the beauty of it.

"That's what we're calling it, it was shorter then 'speaking your mind' and not as scary as calling it a curse" Anton started walking up the large staircase in the middle of the room, turning around to gesture them in and up the stairs,

"We'll talk about your moves another time, let the town calm down from the high of outsiders, this whole left side of the hallway is at your disposal, use it as you will" Anton was about to continue before a women walked out of the opposite hallway, through a door near the end. She was about three foot shorter then Anton and quite slim. Her soft blue hair was about shoulder length and curly near the edges. Green eyes looked up from the floor and towards the newcomers, they gleamed slightly in the dusty light. She wore a pleated blue shirt and pale grey jeans but they were covered by a white apron and a dark blue bandana in her hair.

"Hello" she said softly and gave them a closed eyes smile, her head tilting slightly. "You didn't tell me we had guests?" the woman looked towards Anton and he scratched his head awkwardly before walking up to her. "They just arrived" he said, he slipped an arm around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her head, after the cute reunion the woman stepped forwards and held her head out towards the group, "My names Marie, Anton's wife and co-leader" she winked at them all and shook their hands one at a time, even going down onto one knee to shake Happys and Carlas paws.

"If the rooms are still too messy, I'll clean them for you, that's what I was just doing in that room" she said, backing away to be held by Anton again.

"I'm impressed such a strong looking relationship has still lasted in this mess" Gray said, his first time speaking out loud since coming inside the wall. Quickly something passed over each couples' faces, pain? Anger? Sadness? All three? Something had passed over that before Marie chuckled almost darkly, "It was a little hard at first, coming to terms with certain things but time heals all wounds" she alluded to what these certain things were but they still looked rather sore on the matter.

"We'll let you get used to the place, we'll have a proper conversion at dinner" Anton said, he and his wife walked down the stairs and outside into the glowing light.

"A room each? I'd prefer it that way" Lucy says happily walked down to the room at the end of the hall on the left, she didn't even wait for their reply.

Every room inside was dusty enough to cause a sneeze but nothing opening the window for a day couldn't fix, it wasn't settled enough to stick. Each room was similar in design, dark wooden panelling, and a small fireplace. Opposite the fireplace was a large double bed, with wooden pillars, frames and thick velvet curtains in the beds' pillars and rooms' windows. One wide dresser was next to each bed. Peeling and faded wallpaper curled, dead from the walls.

"Good enough… I guess" Lucy cringed, kicking the bed with her foot, a dust cloud fell from the bed and in no time Lucy was covered and coughing up a storm.

"W-window!" she gagged, her eyes burning from the dust. Her fingers felt the familiar feels of a frame and she lurched the window upwards in a frantic attempt to stop the attacking dust. A calm breeze floated through her hair and pulled some malicious dust from her, enough that she could pat the rest off.

"Bloody, stupid, fucking dust, fucking room fuck fuck…" Lucy cursed to herself,

"Lucy?" a voice squeaked from the doorway, Happy was standing there, paw on the door, he looked confused and concerned as the breeze mixed more dust in the room. Lucy grinned awkwardly, stubborn flakes of dust still clung to her clothes and face making it look like she had just rolled in ashes.

"Yes?" she said back as if nothing was wrong, Happy gave her an uncertain look,

"You're ugly" he placed a paw on his mouth and giggling as if he had made the funniest joke in the world.

"Shut up you stupid cat! You jokes are shit!" Lucy didn't even care she was swearing, Natsu was doing it and now she was, this would be the norm from now on. Lucy ran towards Happy to slam the door closed but wings sprouted from his back and he jumped on Lucy's face and then flew out of the open window, "Ugly!" was shouted as he left, his voice slowly dissipated and she was left alone once again.

"Of course nothing has changed with that brat" Lucy said, kicking the ground and scuffing the floorboards slightly. She freaked out slightly, collapsing to the ground and tried rubbing it with her thumb.

"I always find you in weird positions" a voice said from above, she glanced towards the feet and saw… bare feet?

"Hello Gray" Lucy said simply and continued trying to rub off the scuff mark,

"How did you know it was me?" he said, squatting down to see closer what she was doing,

"You're already in your underwear" She said looking up, he was closer than she thought and the top of her head smashed into the chin of his, Lucy's face went flying into the floor by the rebound and Gray was sent backwards a good few feet away.

"Oh my fucking god!" both of the shouting each holding the spot where the pain was worst.

"Why were you so close" Lucy whined, a few tears appearing on the corners of her eyes,

"I was trying to see what you were doing so intensely" Gray said, already getting over the suddenly blunt force trauma. He rolled so that he sat cross legged in the middle of the hallway, hands on both knees and a serious expression on his face,

"I was also looking at your boobs, it was a good angle" his serious face suddenly went pink, a side thought blurted out shocked them both. When Gray knew what he was thinking he'd keep it to a whisper, but such a perverse thought he didn't even process consciously found its way through his whisper filter.

"I love my boobs, and I love looking at them, but I don't appreciate that" Lucy huffed, taking it better than Gray thought she would, "You took that awfully well" he mused, she smiled softly back to him, "Well yeah we're bound to say things we're going to regret, that's probably not the worst thing that's gonna be said during this mission" she said nonchalantly, both of them then got up and walked down the stairs outside.

"Erza went off to scout the perimeter and Natsu followed his nose to what's probably the local butchers or something" Gray said, squinting at the light as they walked outside. Wendy and Carla had gone their separate ways for now and were at different places in the residence, Gray scratched his head and sat on the steps of the house,

"I'm not planning on doing anything, anytime soon so…" he said leaning back onto the steps. A preverbal light bulb went off in Lucy's head and she jogged back inside to her room.

"Open! Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" Lucy said and waited for the old silver cross to come. He appeared in no time, he gave Lucy a quiet greeting and waited for her orders,

"We're looking for anything to do with curses or spirits that can force people to speak their mind, anything that can help… also if anyone else besides me comes into this room message me" she said remembering his telepathic ability to contact his owner.

"Of course mistress Lucy" he said and instantly fell asleep. Lucy nodded to herself before jogging back outside, she saw Gray had left his spot and was wandering around the town looking at the buildings and trying to talk to the locals.

"Might as well try my luck looking around as well" Lucy said to herself and headed to the fields in the distant where she saw elderly people tending to the quietly rowing crops.

She walked through the town to get there and looked up at the buildings, other villagers were busy on ladders, pulling off overgrown vines from their new house and filling the holes where the vines had deep rooted themselves enough to cause destruction. Roofs had caved in and some were used to house the animals due to the intense wildlife overtake. Everyone she passed by smiled and bid her good day, some negatives comments were thrown her way such as "you're only going to ruin your relationships" and "prepare to live here forever with us" but she brushed them off as mindless comments.

She saw Natsu through the buildings, shouting at the local bar/restaurant about how he didn't have enough food for him to eat and the owner saying something about rations until the harvest is collected. Still, Lucy knew he would carry on arguing even if there was nothing the owner could do, it was Natsu's way after all.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me more about the situation here and how it all happened" Lucy announced, shading her eyes with her hand as the sun hit its midpoint in the sky. The elderly people looked up, their mouths covered with a thick looking cloth, possibly cotton.

"Surely wearing that would be incredibly hot?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side, before the woman closest to her could answer a large hand dropped onto Lucy's shoulders, the people in the fields quickly ushered each other away, moving further into the pasture, away from her and her newfound friend.

"They're not going to answer you" Anton stated simply, Lucy turned to him and she couldn't see his eyes from the shadows the sun cast on his face but it seemed grim.

"Why?" An innocent question to such a foreboding answer, it chilled Lucy to her core when clouds covered the sky and she finally saw the wild look in his eyes.

"Their tongues have been cut out, everyone in the fields can't talk" Anton gestured behind him to all the people bent over, tending to the crops. Looking closer she saw it wasn't elderly people but a mixture of ages, even some people who looked younger than herself.

"What!" she exclaimed, trying to push his hand off her shoulder, his grip only tightening.

"Sins and lies couldn't be forgiven" he whispered, leaning down so that their faces were inches away from each other. His eyes were a mixture of lost, crazed and scared, his breathe increased, quickly and deeply he breathed before pulling Lucy into a rough hug, she squeaked as he squeezed her tight,

"Help us, help me… someone in this town controls us from the shadows!" his voice was frantic and his words urged Lucy to do something, hearing such a pitiful admission from such a proud man only increased her determination more, before she could reply a voice pierced her mind.

"Ma'am! Someones-" before Crux could say anything else she felt his existence disappear from this world, someone… something had forcefully sent Crux back to the spirit world. Willingly or not she pushed Anton away from her and ran back to her room, a string of profanities were heard by the locals as she ran by.

"Luce?" Natsu said, poking his head out from the restaurant, he barely heard her swears from inside but her voice was distinct and the urgency in them made his heart race. He shouted at the store owner to finish making his food by the time he got back. He and happy bolted through the streets to catch up with the younger blonde.

Lucy pushed her way inside, shouting for Crux, fear was deep in her stomach so much that she wanted to throw up. Someone called her name but all she could focus on was getting to her room. She slammed her door open and almost screamed. But the scream never came and instead she collapsed to the ground, seeing a small puddle of celestial blood covering the wooden flooring. Someone had placed their hand on her shoulder and happy was standing next to her talking. Her ears were ringing and her vision blurry, she thought she was hyperventilating but in her current state she wasn't sure.

"Are you ok Lucy? Is that your blood?!" Happy starting shouting at her and shaking her shoulders when she didn't reply. Natsu looked down at Lucy before stepping over her and squatting down next to the small puddle. It wasn't bigger than a dinner plate but the metallic smell still gave it away.

"It's not hers" Natsu says before turning and popping himself down in front of Lucy. He crossed his legs and smiled at her before hugging her tightly, Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder, watching them and mumbling to himself.

"I'm glad you're safe" he whispered into her shoulder and buried his face into her neck,

"I was so worried, hearing and seeing you in this state scares the living shit outta me" Natsu carries on and squeezes her tighter, Lucy's breaths slow down and she blinks slowly, her overwhelming fear slowly subsided.

"Natsu?" she said softly into his shoulder. She smelt burning wood and ash and instantly recognised his scent. His arms were firmly around her but her head was on his shoulder and she saw the blood behind him, before she could push him away to see the blood Loke appeared.

"Lucy! What happened! Crux came back bleeding and talking to himself in gibberish" he looked to Lucy, she looked fragile as she tried not to cry. Loke turned around and saw Crux's blood on the ground, his brows knitted together and his lips pursed. Lucy pushed Natsu away slowly,

"I… don't know, I was in the fields when I heard him shout for me" Lucy said, slowly getting to her feet, her legs were wobbling but she had to be strong, she had to find out what was happening around here,

"Go back Loke, Natsu try and find Erza, Happy try to find Wendy and Carla, I'll look for Gray. You guys need to know something I found out" Loke gave her a look that showed he was unsure before closing his eyes and going back. Natsu nodded and ran out of the room with Happy. Lucy went to leave the building too before she ran into Marie.

"Marie… this is going to sound very bad but there's blood in my room, if you get me the cleaning tools I'll-" Marie held up a hand

"Nonsense! I can manage it" Marie smiled and walked past her to see the damage in her room. Lucy didn't have time to see her reaction, she jumped down the main stairs, two at a time and went to search for Gray.

Whoever hurt Crux is also the same person who's controlling this town, and she will find them.

 **A/N: Heheh Marie is my OC ^^ gonna cameo her or my other OCs in every story I write 3 don't worry she won't be secretly OP or anything. ALSO sorry if it got a bit confusing, I stopped writing for a while and forgot where I left off…..**


End file.
